Yuri Tails
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: YURI. Smut/lemon. AU. NarutoxFairyTail xover. The beginning of a new year of their High School was meant to be... less complicated. The deception, heartbreak and realization on their life will put the four girls in a test that they never expected to have. Lucy x Sakura x Mirajane x Ino. (Rated M) Naruto x Lucy Sasuke x Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri Tail**

 **Chapter 1: Encounter with the Student President**

The morning sun broke the skyline of Tokyo with its golden rays spreading upon the light blue sky. Spring was in full bloom, ushering the start of a new school year. The light breeze was swaying the cherry blossoms, giving the entire city a pinkish hue. The streets were bursting with teens eager to start the school year, while the adults were ready for another day at work.

 **Green Leaf High's** students were distinctly recognizable with the girls clad in red-black pleaded skirts with their crisp white shirts and red bows topped with black blazers, the school's emblem on them to top it off, while the boys looked equally good with their black trousers, white shirt and red ties finished with identical blazers.

The students appeared to have come right out of a glorified advertisement for the school. You could tell just by looking at them that they were not ordinary students from an ordinary school. They gave the vibe of royalty in each step.

One such student was leaning against a cherry blossom tree near the side walk, a book in hand, her rose colored hair lightly blowing with the wind, waiting for her friends.

Sakura Haruno, a class A student. She was every teacher and parent's dream child. Her pink hair and seafoam eyes set on a delicate oval face gave her an exotic look together with her smarts, she was the complete package. She was polite and usually not very forward with strangers. Delicacy was her attribute with strangers.

Standing there she was the epitome of poise and serenity. At sixteen she was wide beyond her years but completely inexperienced in the ways of romance. She never really perused any relationship or have a crush on anyone period.

Sakura briefly lifted her eyes from her book as she saw the two reasons for her situation walking towards her in a relaxed casual pace.

 **Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.**

Her childhood best friends and the most popular guys from her middle school. While Sasuke was the mysterious, handsome one, Naruto was the charismatic one. They were the eye candy of every girls in the campus.

Rivals. Polar opposites. And tight as brothers.

The rest of the world saw the pinkette as someone who was breakable as a china doll, but the boys had seen Sakura in all her tomboy glory as kids. From climbing trees to getting knees scraped while playing, they had done it together.

They were among the handful of people Sakura could always confide and they returned the favor in same. But ofcourse with both boys standing at their full heights of five feet eleven inches as opposed Sakura's five feet two-inch frame, was the reason people would be too scared to approach her, too intimidated to win the girl's affection. Either people assumed she was dating one of the two and gave up or were too intimidated to pack up the courage and ask her with her two body guards always by her side.

"You didn't have to wait too long right, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's booming voice brought her out from her reverie. Naruto's baby blue eyes were filled with laughter and mirth, his blonde hair sticking in every direction in a spikey untamable mess, a huge grin plastered on his face that managed to always warm her gloomy mood or sadness.

And while Sasuke appeared bored and uninterested, his raven black hair styled in a mess on his head with a few bangs covering his forehead, his obsidian eyes were deeply interested in the green-eyed girl's response.

Sakura simply smiled and slightly shook her head motioning to walk ahead to school. It was the first day of school and she would rather not be late.

So, the trio walked in silence with the pinkette in the middle flanked by the boys like two Knights protecting their princess.

Near said school's gate stood and impatient gorgeous blonde, her face far from the serene face of her green-eyed friend. **Ino Yamanaka** stood beside the large black wrought iron gate of the school, tapping her foot impatiently while her azure eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of pink hair.

Her long blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail and cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall. Every bit of bold and assertive hellion she was made out to be, Ino had no problems standing alone surrounded by groups of crowd chit-chat. Ino had after all been the first among her friends to have frenched a boy or gone to second base with one.

Ino wasn't the romantic type but rather realistic who enjoyed in the physicality of a relationship. And this year she had made her aim to help her green-eyed friend get a taste of a relationship. And that meant under no circumstances would Sakura be entering the school with the two most popular boys by her side.

If Ino could, she would have simply picked her friend up from her home but alas both of them lived on the opposite sides of the school and it would have been counterproductive. But Ino wasn't deterred and simply looped her arm in Sakura's and waved the boys away when they met.

"I know you three are like siblings, but it would have been social suicide if you walked through the gates with them by your side." Ino stated matter of factly in a dramatic voice drawing a giggling from Sakura, as both walked towards the auditorium for the opening address.

 **(Scene Change)**

The opening ceremony appeared to be a repeat of the one the students had in middle school till the student body president **Mirajane 'Mira' Strauss** took the stage to deliver her mandatory welcome address. From the second she cleared her throat to the end of her speech, the primly dressed girl had the entire auditorium entranced. Mira's delicate posture and easy candor had the crowd listening intently, her long silver hair moving with her body as she gestured along with her words. Her voice was soft and gentle and sounded like tinkling bells filled with compassion. Her blue eyes were inquisitive and looking over the crowd discreetly searching for someone in specific.

Entranced like the rest of the crowd, Sakura was listening intently and missed the silent communication between the president and her best and only girl friend.

Blue met blue.

A hint of deviousness creeped into Miss President's sapphire eyes and a shiver ran down Ino's spine.

A challenge hung in the air as four blue eyes talked in silence.

The contact broke and Ino felt a grin tug at the corner of her lips. This was certainly going to be an exciting one.

 **(Scene Change)**

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she pondered over her situation. Homeroom was about to start and all her three friends were in the same class without her. She had been separated and she didn't deal well with strangers. She didn't have Naruto's exuberance, or Ino's charm and she most definitely did not have Sasuke's magnetic aura. So, making friends was going to be hard but she would deal with it.

As she scanned the classroom, she could already see that groups had been formed and squeezing her way into any of them would be hard. Thankfully the light green color of the walls provided a calm comfort elevating Sakura's increasing anxiety at being a loner.

There were people she knew from middle school as passing acquaintances, maybe high school would deepen the bonds to friendship. Another soft sigh escaped her lips at the wishful direction of her thoughts. And that was the moment when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Standing in front of her was a girl with a heart shaped face framed by dark blonde hair, her eyes were chocolate brown swimming with mischief, her full lips turned up in a pearly white smile.

She wasn't wearing her blazer and instead just wore the school's red jumper, her collar was open and the red bow was loose around her neck. She had her hand extended as she introduced herself.

"Lucy Heartfelia, and I'll be your seat mate for this term. Sup?"

Her voice was strong and confident and her easy candor startled Sakura but she was quick to take Lucy's hand in hers.

"I'm Sakura. And right now, kind of glad to have a hand of friendship coming my way." She replied, flashing a genuine smile.

As their hands shook, Sakura felt Lucy's hand lightly caress hers and felt a tiny spark through her hand.

That was the first day in her entire academic life that Sakura had no idea what was going on in class. She was preoccupied by over analyzing the simple touch that had jolted something in her that she never knew existed.

 **(Scene Change)**

Ino on the other hand had not bothered to go to homeroom. Nothing interesting was going to happen there. She had more important matters to attend to.

Miss white President.

The name was swimming in her head and Ino was thinking of a natural way to approach the situation when it was solved for her.

"First year. Come to the student council office right now, you aren't supposed to be outside during homeroom."

The unmistakable voice of the President came from above her. From the second story of the school building, Mira was looking down at the blonde with an amused expression on her face. Her arms folded in front of her, Mira was leaning against the window frame daring Ino to rebuke.

Ino simply replied cheekily, "See you there, Miss President."

 **(Scene Change)**

But when all that was left between the two was a door, Ino felt a nervous tension roll on her. Buzzing with energy she turned the door open and stepped inside. She completely missed Mira leaning against wall next to the door. The blinds had been shut and lights were switched off, giving the room a dark look even with the bright sunlight outside.

"You should knock before you enter. It's the polite thing to do." Mira's voice was soft as velvet with an undercurrent of deviousness. Mischievous and tempting.

As Ino turned around to finally spot the snow haired beauty, her breathing hitched as she eyed the older girl's form. The blazer had deceptively hid the older girls curves earlier during the opening talk. But now in only her white shirt and plaid skirt, Mira was a vision to behold. Full breasts begging to be touched filled her button-down shirt to its limits.

Her skirt was hiked up to her mid thighs, showcasing her long creamy legs that stretched on for miles. Her full red lips had a devious smile on them which matched perfectly with the devilish twinkle in her eyes.

Mira was a master at disguising herself as model student while being a sexy seductress at the same time.

But Ino wasn't one to shy away from sexual tension and was quick to level with Mira.

"I was expected Miss President, so I didn't feel it necessary to knock simply for formality." Ino replied with mock innocence.

It was clear that both girls liked to assert their dominance. But only one was going to come out on top. Mira moved forward with measured steps like a lioness hunting her prey. Her hips swaying delightfully with the movement, she stopped only when she was right in front of the blonde.

Mira lifted her hand and slightly traced Ino's cheek, moving to her neck and collarbone and rested lightly against her breast. The slight touch had created a jolt of electricity wherever the long pale fingers touched. Ino felt her skin become hot and was baffled by how her slightest of touches invoked passion and pleasure. Her breathing had become labored and came out in pants when Mira spoke in Ino's ear in a quiet commanding voice.

"Don't try to play tricks little one. You might have been queen at it in the kids den but if you want to play with the big girls, everything I say and command is set in stone. We're going to have some fun but only if you play by my rules. I can bring you to the brink of pleasure or I can take it all away. The choice is yours."

As she finished Mira firmly clutched Ino's breast giving them a squeeze for good measure. It was clear that the student President was experienced with girls. Still in the confines of layers, Ino's nipples had become hard and her eyes had glazed over. Taking advantage of the loss of control on the younger girl's part, Mira was quick to push Ino against the wall. The forceful push made a thud noise and slightly hurt the blonde's back, but she was too drunk into her to even notice the bump.

Mira gripped both of Ino's wrists in one of her hands and held them above the blonde's head. Without letting the girl catch a breath, she attacked Ino's mouth with hers for a long sensual kiss. Ino struggled to get her hand free as she responded with equal force but it only spurred Mira on and her grip tightened her other hand roamed down and gripped Ino's ass tightly, giving it warning squeeze. Their teeth collided, not matching any rhythm. Mira pushed her teeth against hers hardly causing Ino head back hard against the wall. Ino could feel the salty taste from her lips, surely bruised from the hard bite but she could care less. She was enjoying the forceful nature of it all.

Mira had known she was exclusively into girls when she had been thirteen and taken on her first lover when she was fifteen. And without a question Mira had been the dominant one in her relationships. She liked taking control but recently it had gotten boring as any girl she took on was eager to please, always meek and obeying easily without complaints. But Ino would present a delicious challenge every step of the day and Mira was more than willing to take on the challenge.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing and their teeth colliding against each other. The occasional thuds on the wall from Mira pushing the younger girl against the wall could be heard as her knee rubbed between Ino's legs.

As they broke free from the kiss. Mira moved to her desk, keeping her eyes on the blonde daring her to move a muscle. If Mira thought Ino might bolt, those thoughts were unfounded as all Ino wished at this moment was to feel those luscious lips on hers. Her sweet saliva was still in full taste on her mouth. She was drunk on Mira and it would have taken a miracle or disaster to make her walk out.

Mira was quick to conjure a red school tie from the desk drawer and looked at Ino pointedly.

"Remove the blazer, and pop open the buttons of those shirt while you're at it." Her voice was firm and left no room for argument.

With hooded eyes, Ino looked directly at Mira's eyes and removed the blazer slowly, putting on a show as she did. She tossed the blazer aside, and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a jet black bra.

Ino was not scared to show skin. She took great pride in her body and for obvious reasons. She was ripped on her belly and has the perfect curves in all the right places. Her skin was pink and damp from the little make out session.

Rather than simply opening a few buttons, Ino was quick to discard her shirt and even take off her bra without the slightest hint of shyness.

Mira's eyes roamed the azure eyed girl's body which was naked waist above taking in her full breasts, her nipples hard and standing for attention. Mira was quick to hop on the desk, her legs crossed as she crooked a finger indicating Ino to come to her. The seductive look on Mira's eyes almost made Ino gulp. For the first time, she was nervous.

"Turn around and hands behind your back."

As Mira spoke, her left hand was busy pinching Ino's nipples, eliciting tiny gasps from the sixteen years old. But Ino wasn't about to back down as she tried to move forward and capture Mira's soft lips in hers. Mira was greatly amused and simply yanked at Ino's ponytail pulling her head back as she gazed into Ino's eyes. Ino lightly hissed from the yank on her hair and looked at her annoyed.

"I thought I was very clear when I said I make the rules. So, unless you want to be thrown out of this room half naked, obey my orders. And then maybe we might actually have some fun."

This time there was a hint of annoyance in Mira's voice and the tiny victory of Mira losing her temper was enough for Ino to concede.

Within minutes Mira had artfully tied Ino's wrist in the red silk tie, and had her sprawled on the desk, with her legs hanging from the table's end.

With her blonde hair mused, her nipples hard and her hands tied, Ino was a vision from a delectable wet dream.

Heat had began to pool between her legs and her clit was wet from just the stimulation from her breast. Mira had smelled the musky odor from Ino and was quick to the blonde's panty clad. Ino's panties were soaked and so was Mira's hand, which she was quick to wipe on Ino's breasts and move back to rub Ino's clit.

Ino was a hot mess and was bucking her hips against Mira's hand looking for sweet release. While Mira's right hand was busy torturing her with the tease. Her left hand moved towards Ino's cheek and gently cupped it as she spoke in a low seductive voice.

"Here is what will happen, I am going to sit on the chair behind this desk and you are going to crawl to me, and then you are going to lick my pussy, through my panties and try to get me off. If and only if you manage to get me off, I will consider fingering you to that orgasm you desperately want."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Mira's hand disappeared from Ino's body and she moved to sit on her student President's chair.

By now Ino was wanton with need and quick to crawl between Mira's legs. She didn't know much about orally pleasing a girl but knew exactly what she herself would like.

Sitting between the older girl's legs, Ino felt a mixture of thrill and humiliation. On one hand, she didn't like giving up control but on the other hand there was a certain excitement in how Mira was controlling her.

From the other side of the desk no one would be able to find out that the student President had a an equally beautiful girl on her knees waiting to please her. And the thought of someone walking in without that knowledge brought another jolt of electricity down her spines.

"If you take too long, I can find another little pet you know."

Mira's bored voice brought Ino out of her reverie and she moved closer.

Hands still tied and on her knees Ino shoved her face in Mira's clit and took her first ever lick of the female sex.

 **Author's Note: Hmmm… what did I just post?**

 **Review I guess? O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri Tails**

Sakura stood in an identical pose to the one Ino had held in the morning as she waited at the door of her classroom at lunchtime. Ino had ordered Sakura to wait for her to join the pinkette at lunch. Furthermore, she had forbidden Sakura to stay to close to the boys for a couple of weeks till she settled down.

Once again Sakura sighed, and pondered on how this appeared to be the millionth time she had sighed in the span of a few hours. But she was impatient and tapping her foot wasn't helping. Ino never broke her promises and was probably running late, but Sakura was hungry and had quite the appetite. And going hungry for the rest of the school day was bound to cause a headache.

Sakura was in the middle of planning a way to feed her growling stomach when Lucy swung her arm around Sakura's shoulder, startling her.

"Clearly you are being stood up. And clearly you are very hungry. So how about I be your lunch date." Lucy's voice was filled with warmth and humor and her arm looped around Sakura's shoulder felt cozy.

Sakura was touched by Lucy's easy friendship and how Lucy had not mistaken Sakura's silence through the day as ignorance. Sakura wasn't the kind to pass notes during class, she was always one to pay attention in class and learn, but of course today she hadn't even done that. And after the warm friendship from Lucy, Sakura knew she must have appeared standoffish but there was something about Lucy's touch that had left Sakura feeling weird.

And that was a feeling she clearly wasn't used to.

Biting her lip Sakura pondered and over analyzed the situation in front of her. Ino would get to Sakura that was for sure, but she would be extremely late. And Sakura had been thinking of getting something to eat on her own so maybe going with Lucy would be the best course of action.

'Ino won't mind I am sure… I think." She made a mental nod, inclining towards the positive.

"Well I am starving, and my best friend seems to be running late, so sure."

Sakura spoke in a humorous voice as she put her arm around Lucy the same way the blonde had done with her. As the girls walked to the cafeteria Sakura's thoughts remained on Ino.

While Sakura waited for her beautiful friend, the object of her thoughts was clearly occupied elsewhere.

 **(Scene Change)**

Ino had spent the better part of the morning under Mira's desk in the council room. At first Mira had wanted to see how far Ino would be willing to go since it was quite clear that Mira was Ino's first taste of a woman. But Ino had never been one to back down from a challenge. And the tentative licks to Mira's pussy through her panties soon became insistent.

Mia had a sweet but tangy taste, the kind that was hard to figure out and left you wanting for more. But was clear that even with all her effort Ino was inexperienced in pleasing anyone orally. The fact thrilled Mira as her hand grabbed a fistful of Ino's hair.

By now the most Ino's hair had escaped the bind of her pony and was fanning around her face, soaked in sweat which was buried in Mira's neither regions.

Mira's hand twisted in Ino's hair harshly as she guided the blonde to look at her. Ino inwardly growled from the harsh treatment but kept it inaudible for not wanting to be found out by any passerby.

Once again blue met blue.

But not as equals.

One pair of eyes were firm, commanding and in control.

The other was simply drunk on the raw sexuality emanating from the other.

"Clearly I'll need to train you to service me. Just lapping like a little puppy isn't what oral sex is about. And I know there is nothing wrong with my pussy, many would love to be in your place."

Before Ino could get a word in edgewise Mira had forcefully grabbed Ino's chin and continued.

"Today is the first day of term, meaning I as President am completely exempted from all classes. You see here at Green Leaf; the student council has alot of power. So, you will be here for the rest of the day, learning how to correctly please me."

She then forced open Ino's mouth with her hand and grabber her tongue in between her fingers. "Get this pink muscle working, and be quick."

Mira than moved to take her panties of in one graceful swift motion. But while Ino was more than willing to follow through, she couldn't in her heart leave her best friend alone during lunchtime. Sakura was strong headed and smart but opening to new people wasn't her best trait. And Ino knew one day wasn't enough for her green-eyed friend to forge new bonds.

"I'll need to leave at lunchtime, I can't let Sakura have lunch alone on the first day of school." Ino protested in a small breathy voice.

Mira was shocked at the little protest from the blonde. Never had anyone refused Mira's company to be with someone else.

Mira had seen Ino enter school with a girl with cherry blossom Hair. And Mira was a hundred percent sure that was Sakura. But Mira wouldn't have cared even if Ino and Sakura were related by blood. Ino would stay right where she was. And she knew how to get things done without conflict. She had learned early in her life that force and anger got you nowhere whereas coercion always worked to her advantage. A few sweet words and a little assurance can always turn things around.

So, Mira simply stuffed her wet panties into Ino's mouth.

"Hmmm. I'm sure I can send someone from the council to inform your little friend that you are busy helping the council President. I'm sure if this Sakura is a true friend she'll understand."

Mira's voice was sweet as honey and soft as velvet. You would think she was sitting having tea with the queen of England rather than holding a pretty blonde's chin who was kneeling between her feet. Her voice was as entrancing as it had been at the opening ceremony, and to Ino it felt as though every word that left Mira's lips was set in stone.

The silver haired beauty couldn't be wrong and so looking through hooded blue eyes, with drool running down the side of Ino's mouth where Mira's panties were still lodged, Ino simply nodded towards Mira.

But what happened next both scared and thrilled Ino.

Mira pushed her chair forward and inadvertently forced Ino in under the tiny space of the desk and buzzed the black intercom which caused three short rings to sound over the school speakers. Usually the broadcast committee was the only one which had control over the speakers but since Mira had become president she had carefully worked out a plan to ensure to have the rest of the council only a button press away. Three bells meant she had called the second-year prefect Rock Lee, innocent and naive yet hardworking and determined. Lee would follow through any task given to him as though it were a life and death situation.

Carefully taking her panties out of Ino's mouth she guided Ino back to her now bare clit. It was pink and glistening wet, all pubic hair had been waxed off.

"Now I want you burry your face deep in my pussy and lick as though your life depends on it and under no circumstances are you to stop." Mira spokes with conviction. "And stop flapping your tongue like a lost puppy and push it in, get your teeth working too and start sucking."

As soon as Mira finished speaking, Lee had entered ready to quickly get the task the council President wanted done. With his black hair cut in a neat bowl hairstyle and his uniform worn pristinely as it was meant to be worn, Lee radiated the kind of good boy charm which was only true to him.

"You asked for me President?"

"Lee, it's good to see you after the vacations. I had a request for you to carry out. There is a student in year one named Sakura, has rose pink hair. Could you deliver her a message saying that her friend is occupied with a task I have assigned her and would be unable to join her for the rest of the day. She'll be easy to spot. Get it done before lunchtime is over, no rush."

Mira had switched to her perfect council President aura easily masking the she-devil persona behind a casual warm smile. Lee didn't pay much heed to the implications of the request but Ino clearly understood. Sakura would get the message after she would clearly have felt stood up. And not to mention it was clear the girls wouldn't be leaving school together. But about one thing Mira had been right.

Sakura would understand.

And so, for the rest of the day people came in and out of the council room but Ino and Mira remained in their places. Mira was ecstatic to have found a toy she could mould completely just to please her. And Ino being drop dead gorgeous was only and added benefit. She wouldn't lie, Ino could easily be on par with her beauty in a year or two. She was after all still blooming.

"Who told you to stop?"

"Ha…I…ha… need to breath- mhmmmm" The poor girl couldn't finish her sentence as Mira pushed her back to her place, twisting her hair harsher than before.

"Good girl."

 **(Scene Change)**

Sakura had been sitting on a table next to the cafeteria windows with Lucy across from her, both enjoying their meal. Lucy had kept most of the conversation going and by the end of lunch. the girls had found alot about each other. Some things shocking while others were the usual likes and dislikes. But through it all it was apparent that Lucy was quite into the physical aspect of friendship. She made it her point by gently touching Sakura's hand or twirl a few strands of Sakura's hair reveling in its softness. And the slightest of these touches was making Sakura completely jittery. She could feel a nervous tension growing between the two of them.

Sakura felt a buzz of static electricity causing a tingle down her spine. These feelings were completely foreign and the unknown baffled and scared her. But for some reason she was willing to plunge head first into whatever lay ahead in these warm fuzzy feeling and fluttering butterflies.

It was during the lighter subjects that both girls heard a slight scrapping of two chairs as two boys settled in them. And by the crowd that was amassed at the tables next to them it was clear that her two brother like friends had generated quite the popularity on their first day.

"Hey Sakura-chan!, you wouldn't believe how boring the class was. Me and Teme got seated together but he was silent as a rock and even Ino wasn't there. She skipped the entire first day."

As Naruto narrated his day, Sakura looked on with a smile playing at her lips, happy to have Naruto inject his easy attitude on the lunch table.

Even Sasuke had an amused look on his face, the corner of his lips slightly turned upwards. But the moment Naruto had mentioned Ino the pinkette started to worry. Ino usually missed homeroom but an entire day wasn't like her. She was about to raise her concern when Lucy spoke.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, Sakura's **_new_** friend."

Lucy spoke with the same easy candor she had displayed but Sakura sensed there was a little irritation laced in her voice. Sakura assumed it was because Sakura hadn't introduced her to them.

"Sorry guys I was just caught on the fact that Ino hadn't attended classes that I forgot to introduce my her. If Lucy wasn't here I might have had to spend the whole year alone."

Sakura spoke with enthusiasm to make up for forgetting Lucy was there.

Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded towards Lucy. The look he had in his eyes conveyed he was grateful.

Naruto on the other hand was more boisterous in conveying his regard.

"Wow! Awesome Sakura-chan, it's great you made a friend on your first day. I was worried you know. Since we couldn't be in the same class. But that is great. Lucy, you better take good care of Sakura-chan. She might seem like a lost kitten now but once you become her friend she can raise up a storm. Plus, she has quite the temper to."

While Naruto's tirade was intended for good humor, Sakura and Sasuke clearly did not think it was okay to scare away Lucy with some of the unnecessary details, and were quick to grab his ears from both side to shut him up.

The scene was spontaneous and humorous enough that it evoked a little laugh from Lucy, even as she worried about one of them being Sakura's boyfriend it was easy to see that three shared a close friendship. However, she still thought the blonde boy was slightly inclined towards Sakura, specially how he added the honorific after her name. Lucy had to admit, they were both handsome in their own way. Sasuke looked like the chick magnet while Naruto looked like he could sweep any girl he liked with his personality. While Sasuke was handsome with perfect jawline and eyes, Naruto was more on the cuter side, especially with those captivating blue orbs and overly cute whisker marks on his cheeks. All in all, Lucy was interested in Naruto slightly.

"Hey! What did I do?"

Naruto said as he broke free from the death grip of his friends.

"I think we should both head to get some food before lunch ends and leave Sakura with her friend."

Sasuke replied in a deep baritone voice, standing up to quickly to end Naruto's protests. He nodded his head to both girls and started walking away with Naruto hot on his heel.

Lucy was quick to enquire the relation between the relationship between the trio not wanting to misunderstand anything.

"So which one of them was your boyfriend? Or are you into girls and this Ino character is your girlfriend?" Lucy asked the question with such easy grace as though she was asking Sakura to tell her favorite color.

"No! No! No! No! No! They are like my brothers which I don't have any. And Ino is simply my best friend. And well as far as preferences are concerned… umm… I like boys. I think… I never had any romantic relationship before so I don't know much."

Sakura spoke in a hushed nervous voice tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes darting everywhere but at Lucy. If she lost Lucy as a friend, there were only two things that would happen, news about her inexperience would spread like wildfire making her the joke of the school or she would be treated to a silent treatment from her now friend.

Before Lucy could even begin to respond both girls were once again disturbed by male company. This time a tall black haired, black eyed boy.

"You must be Sakura-san! Student President was right you were easy to spot! I am Rock Lee; second year prefect and I have a special message for you!"

Both girls were startled by the eccentric prefect who seemed to have a no-nonsense tone. As he relayed the message about Ino, both girls clearly became fond of the prefect who seemed like a reliable person. He gestured a lot and had a special tone with which he spoke, it seemed hushed and rushed but clear and filled with conviction. Politely thanking him as Sakura's worry for Ino evaporated, Sakura faced the only remaining problem in front of her.

Lee had given Lucy enough time to compose herself and she had quickly masked her delighted shock at the news into a casual nonchalant look.

"Wow! It's hard to imagine someone as you have never been romantically involved but I guess you should never judge a book by its cover. I think it's a nice thing that you didn't just jump into something just for the sake of it."

Sakura breathed in relief as Lucy's response breathed life back into her. The rest of lunch passed in an easy camaraderie as the girls shared stories from middle school and the antics they had both done that might shock the toughest of boys. It was this easy friendship and warmth that caused Sakura to not even think of predicting what would happen next.

 **(Scene Change)**

On their way back to class, Lucy had asked to stop at the restroom to fix her hair. Lucy was fixing her hair in side ponytail tail with red bow in a half up half down look which made her straight blonde hair look even more appealing than it had before. As Sakura leaned on the restroom wall and studied Lucy's profile, it was hard not to appreciate how beautiful the blonde was. She had an hourglass figure, a beautiful face and most of all, a down to earth personality. Both the girls were the only ones in the restroom as the bell rang.

Lucy quickly caught Sakura's gaze and held it. There was a heat in it that made the deep brown eyes look like molten chocolate lava. It was hard for Sakura to tear her gaze away from Lucy's. The tension she had felt during lunch seemed to have intensified tenfold.

Sakura swallowed inaudibly as she tried to speak.

"We should get to class, or we'll be late."

Sakura's voice was soft and almost inaudible. But when Lucy spoke, her voice was clear yet husky and filled with desire.

"It's completely okay to skip every once in a while."

As she spoke Lucy stalked towards Sakura. Sakura tried to move back but was already against the wall. Trapped between the wall and Lucy, She felt the buzzing electricity she felt heighten. Sakura could not deny it any longer, there was a certain attraction between the two girls and with Lucy practically breathing down Sakura's neck, it was hard to think of anything but the blonde in front of her.

Lucy moved closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"I know you can feel it to. This undeniable chemistry we have. So, don't deny it instead just plunge right into it."

Her voice was breathy, husky and completely sexy making Sakura shiver with desire.

Lucy pulled Sakura's long pink hair to the side and made out with Sakura's neck making the pinkette groan with desire.

A small bite on Sakura's ear lobes achieved an audible moan from her, sending chills on her body.

Lucy moved upwards laying butterfly kisses all the way up to the corner of Sakura's lips. Lucy moved slightly back and looked directly into Sakura's eyes.

She looked at Sakura with an intense stare, almost intimidating yet asking for permission. Sakura was too lost on her pink soft lips as she nodded.

Lucy sealed the deal with a sweet and tender kiss to Sakura's lips.

It was a day of many firsts for Sakura.

First day not paying attention in class.

Her first kiss.

Her first day of skipping class.

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Review~ Taking in suggestions as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri Tails**

For Naruto and Sasuke the day had been as uneventful as it had been weird. It was common for both to be surrounded by people which owed a lot to their good looks and while Naruto was quick to make friends, Sasuke remained reserved growing up with only a few he considered friends.

But Sakura had been a constant in both of their lives and soon afterwards Ino was also found with them.

Naruto wholeheartedly considered the blonde his dear friend but even after nearly a decade of knowing her, Sasuke kept the blonde at arm's length. But he had taken comfort in the fact that the blonde was in the same class as him as he preferred not to mingle with anyone new.

But to both the boys it had been a surprise that Ino had skipped the entire day.

Sasuke had seen Sakura depart with the new blonde friend she made it astonished him that Ino was nowhere to be seen. But more than that, it irritated him that Ino had left Sakura alone since like Sasuke, Sakura too was only comfortable in the friendship of the handful of friends she had. Sakura had never realized it but unwittingly she had the endearing quality of making people around her want to protect her and for Sasuke that feeling had festered since they were kids.

And right now, as he saw the flush on Sakura's cheeks as her friend and she walked away from school, their fingers interlocked lightly with the each other, his irritation for Ino evaporated.

 **(Scene Change)**

Ino on the other hand was still in the council room but now she was fully dressed and sitting on a chair. Her hair was falling down her back and pooling on the chair around her waist. Her mouth was pouty from what she had been up to the entire morning but now her head was held up high and there was defiance in her eyes as she looked at Mirajne. Both held burning passion. And both knew they were going home together but it was clear that this time Ino was not going to make it easy.

Sure, the passion and thrill of being with a her had made Ino momentarily lose control and given into the silver haired beauty's whims but now after spending a whole school day under a desk she was not ready to give in to quickly.

Mira was completely fascinated by the utter defiance and feistiness in Ino's blue eyes that almost looked electric blue.

Mira lived a little while away from school, she lived with her sister Lisana who usually got home late due to her part time job. Besides, her sister knew not to enter Mira's room unless she had explicit information from the silver haired girl.

Lisana was a first-year student, like Ino and Mira, she also had an inclination towards girls. Mira knew the girls would hit it off but that was never Mira's concern. She cared deeply for her sister, but her sister was smart enough to never get involved with Mira's playthings. But one thing was clear.

Mira was going to bring Ino to the absolute brink of pleasure and Ino was going to return the favor.

"I might have gone along with your little plan before but until I know exactly what's going on? I'm fine with having a causal relationship. A sexual one, non-sexual, it doesn't matter but if you think I'll be at your beck and call all the time you have another thing coming."

Ino's voice was firm and filled with conviction. But Ino knew the moment Mira touched her, the electricity from her touch would be enough for Ino to fall apart.

And Mira knew the same, but she wanted to have fun with the blonde minx.

"Well simply put I find you attractive, you are quite the blondie and hot. And it's obvious that you have no experience with girls and I have quite a lot. So how about I teach you a thing or two."

It was obvious this would be an electrifying experience and both girls had no illusions of romance.

At least not at that moment.

 **(Scene Change)**

When Ino entered Mira's apartment, one thing was clear, the silver haired girl kept things tidy and not a single thing was out of order.

But Ino had no chance to further inspect the place as Mira already had Ino against the wall. Ino yelped from the sudden harsh push as Mira picked her up in the air by her waist. She pushed her again, this time a lot hard and Ino was about to scream but was silenced as the older girl crushed on Ino's lips in with a bold kiss. First she bit her lips causing the blonde to groan. She loved the dominant behavior from Mira but by now her lips had small cuts all over and she wasn't really a fan of stinging lips while eating.

Ino's blazer laid crumpled on the floor and soon Mira started popping open the buttons of Ino's shirt as she let her feet touch the ground. Ino wasn't one to fall behind and soon had Mira in the same state. Underneath the shirt Mira had on a sexy purple silk demi cup bra which left the top of her breasts completely visible. Ino also drooled at the sight of the creamy flesh and pushed the breasts out of the bra cups. Mira had pert full breasts with rosy pointed tips which had to be at least a d-cup. Ino was in awe, she bent her head and gently took the right tip in her mouth and sucked on it. Mira tried to even out her breathing making sure to not let Ino be aware of how deeply her ministrations were affecting her. But as Ino swiped her tongue across the right and pinched the left harshly, one thing was clear.

Ino was a very fast learner.

And before things got out of control Mira quickly pulled Ino up for a heart stopping kiss, this time a lot gently and with more passion and lust. Mira quickly examined Ino's body, from the waist up, the girl only had her black bra on and her red bow tie. The bow looked tantalizing and looked even better with when Ino's bra was off. Mira had Ino by the bow around her neck and dragged Ino to her room.

As Ino stared at Mira's queen-sized bed with the neatly made cream sheets, Mira stared at Ino with lust in her eyes. Her lips was partly open as saliva from their make out trailed off.

"Strip."

Mira's voice was soft enough to be a whisper but velvety enough for Ino to shiver in pleasure.

Ino started to touch her bow but Mira halted the actions.

"Keep that on, it makes you look like a sexy little kitten."

"I am not a k-"

"I said keep that on!" She snapped, this time more of a whiny demand than a command.

Ino rolled her eyes as she slowly took of her skirt making sure to put on a show as she shimmied out of it. Ino was now only left in her black panties, knee length socks and black shoes. Losing the shoes quickly, Ino sat on the bed and slowly took off one sock and then the other. All the while Ino didn't break eye contact with Mira for one second. Slow and carefully she took off her black panties which at this point were in dire need of a cleaning.

Mira moved forward taking in Ino full form and bit her bottom lips lightly. Mira pushed the blonde back on the bed and moved to take something out of her side table drawer. She had Ino lay in the center of the bed naked as the day she was born and quickly had her hands tied to the head board by a pair of soft black cuffs. It was clear that Mira liked having control to the point of where and what Ino's hands were doing. With Ino's hands unmovable Mira was free to explore Ino's body without any interruptions. Her socks and shoes had joined Ino's pile not long before she straddled the blonde and her panties had been got ridden of earlier in the morning.

She started by sucking the side of Ino's neck. At first there was only gentle bites and licking but Mira was quick to mark her territory as she bit down on Ino's neck.

"Ah! Stop!" Ino protested but her moan was stating otherwise.

It hurt but it was the good kind of pain mixed with sweet agonizing torture. Ino was going to bruise and have a large hickey on her neck but it would be worth it. While her lips were on Ino's neck, Mira's hands were gently massaging Ino's breasts. As her fingers flicked the brown tips they instantly became hard.

As Mira's mouth left the blonde's neck it quickly made its home on Ino's hard right nipple. She was an expert and it showed as she sucked the nipple and flicked her tongue over it and simultaneously squeezed the other one. Ino's moans were getting louder and the foreplay was causing wetness to pool between her legs as she desperately rubbed her thighs together looking for release.

"Ah!... ohh… a…ah!" She tried to use her hand to muffle her moans as tears gathered around her eyes from the pure ecstasy, but failed realizing her hand was tied.

Mira had been straddling Ino in only her skirt. and the wetness at Ino's stomach indicated Mira was enjoying making Ino squirm. Mira was purposefully avoiding Ino's wet center as her hand ghosted over Ino's thighs and her stomach.

As Mira moved down, she laid butterfly kisses all over Ino's body making the blonde's body quack and thrash as she bucked her hips upwards. Her skin was completely red at this point from all the blood rush.

Ino was now in heat. She had been left unsatisfied since morning and now the blonde was being tortured with foreplay.

As Mira reached Ino's legs, she pried them open like a scissor and had vent directly to Ino's pussy as she started massaging the labia and then the clit. In only a few seconds the silver haired beauty's hand was completely wet. Mira pried her hand back, with one hand on Ino's thighs and the wet one was laid on Ino's lips with a clear message.

"Taste yourself." Mira willed without uttering the words.

Ino's let out a grunt as she opened her mouth and sucked Mira's fingers. Her head bobbed up and down as much as her restraints allowed as she tasted her tangy flavor from Mira's fingers. Satisfied Mira moved her hand back to Ino's pussy and inserted one finger in Ino's wet spot, the wetness causing the finger to slip in without any relative problem. Mira moved the finger in and out as Ino bucked her hips wildly. But after a few thrusts Mira's finger disappeared from Ino's pussy and the council President turned around and sat with her own pussy directly above Ino's lips. Without any command Ino started lapping at Mira's wet pussy moving her lips from the older girl's labia to her clit in slow long licks. Meanwhile Mira bent forward and moved her finger back in Ino's pussy but this time she slipped two fingers.

Both girls moaned at the pleasure they received from one another. Mira's moans were subtle but still a lot more audible than before. It was clear that she didn't want to show her moans to Ino. The blonde on the other hand had no restraint. She was a moaning mess; her mind was completely clouded with hormones. Her moans soon increased to a point to screeches and screams.

For the longest time the only things that could be heard in the rooms were two slick bodies moving, licking and moaning. Ino might've been a fast learner but Mira had experience.

As Mira worked her fingers up and down Ino's pussy she started to suck at the apex of Ino's thighs. The reaction was instantaneous not only did Ino start trembling from the added pleasure, her mouth started working on Mira's wetness harder and faster. Mira's lips started travelling to where her fingers were, and she started sucking Ino's clit tasting the blonde for the first time. Ino was musky and tangy and not even slightly sweet. But unwillingly to Mira, she tasted intoxicating at the time. Mira's fingers started thrusting with an increased pace as she started sucking harder. Ino started bucking her hips with a different kind of urgency as she moved up towards her building orgasm. Mira finished Ino off with a quick thrust of her fingers along with a flick of her tongues over the blonde's clit. Ino trembled as a powerful orgasm struck her and she writhed in pleasure at the amazing feeling. Mira slight coughed from the sudden burst of liquid but regained her posture quickly.

She hadn't reached her climax.

The silver haired girl straddled the blonde's face as her hands grabbed the headboard of her bed. Mira started moving up and down Ino's face and soon the blondes entire face was covered in Mira's wet juices. With Mira straddling Ino's face, her skirt pooled over the blonde's face. Ino's face hidden beneath the council president breathed in her sent and licked with increased fever. Soon Ino's tongue was thrusting into Mira's pussy as Mira's fingers had moved in Ino's. The blonde continued the same technique alternating between a fast and slow pace. As Mira started pressing down on Ino's face, her pace quickened as her tongue darted inside madly. The silver haired girl pressed down on the blonde as she rides her orgasm and all the while the blonde kept licking and sucking Mira.

"Mhmmm c-c-can't breathe!" Ino's protest were muffled as Mira forcefully sat on her face and move with intensity, not leaving a room for her to breath. With one final thrust on her face, Mira's cum showered the blonde's face.

"Kaaah… you are so rough!" Ino whined as she got her face out of Mira's wetness.

Mira controlled herself from falling out in exhaustion, she kept a tight grip on the headboard and remained seated on the blonde chest.

"You look fucked." Mira commented in between light pants. Ino's face was completely covered in her juice, her hair soaked, drools falling down her lips and her tongue lightly out as she panted matching hers.

She slowly lowered her face until their lips were lightly touching. Ino looked at her eyes and blushed. She knew Mira was beautiful but her eyes were simply gorgeous. She couldn't help but stare deeply at her.

"Open your mouth…" Mira whispered as her breath was the only other noise that she could hear. Ino opened her mouth all the while the two not leaving their eyes away from each other's. Without a warning, Mira shoved her tongue deep down inside Ino's mouth causing the younger girl to moan and gag. The kiss then intensified tenfold as the silver haired beauty drank her saliva and sucked her wildly.

Ino wrapped her legs around Mira's butt and roughly brought her closer as she returned the 'kiss' with equal passion and aggression.

 **(Scene Change)**

Elsewhere two girls had circled around the school on their way back home and moved to the woods behind the school. Pink and blonde hair mixed together as the girls remained in a long lip lock as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Sakura's blazer was on the ground as was Lucy's red cardigan. Sakura's back was to large oak tree whose bark was digging into the pinkette's skin through her shirt, but she was so intoxicated by Lucy's lips that she'd rather have cuts on her back then let go of Lucy.

Sakura wasn't for once in her life over analyzing the situation or even thinking about the consequences. While it was widely assumed that the pinkette would be swept by either her two bodyguards or an equally dashing man, even Sakura had been unaware of any inclination towards her own sex. An unbidding thought moved through her head and she mentally laughed at how Sakura had always preferred a certain type of women.

Blonde.

Beautiful.

Voluptuous

And Sexy girl.

Her best friend and her new friend checked out all the qualities.

Sakura was quickly brought back from her thoughts as Lucy loosened the red bow on Sakura's collar and began to open the top buttons of her shirt. For Sakura all this was so new and startling that she started backing away.

"I have no experience in these things." Sakura's voice was very low and barely audible.

But Lucy felt her heart constrict as she watched the uncertainty on Sakura's face as she nervously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. The girl had just had her first kiss and things were moving along to suddenly for her to make sense of them. Sakura genuinely liked Lucy but she was sure she couldn't do casual. Not even if casual came and hit her in the face.

Sakura wanted a relationship. Not a fling.

"I don't know whether you are used to this or not, but I don't think I can ever be in a thing that never leads anywhere." Sakura added with a sad frown but this time her voice had strength and conviction. But inside her head, she was really nervous as the silence between the blonde and pinkette knew the more she remained silent, the more Sakura would doubt her intentions.

"I know you are scared, thrilled and nervous at the same time. This is your first ever relationship and you want it to be meaningful and so do I. It's just that you looked so hot that I got lost in the moment for a while there. But I promise we'll take things slow. I truly want us to really know each other but I also believe there is no right order of things neither do I believe in the specific periods of wait before indulging into physical intimacy. I think you should just go with them as your heart tells you to."

Lucy spoke in an easy manner with a smile on her face to ease Sakura but as Sakura fixed her shirt and started speaking, Lucy knew she had pulled a thread in the green-eyed girl that was going to bring out a new side of her.

"No steps. No waiting. No right order. Are you kidding me? That is like anarchy. Of course, there is an order and there need to be steps. Want to know why? Because everything has proper procedures and steps, a natural order of things."

Sakura's hands were on her hips, her chin was up defiantly, and her green eyes had darkened from the passion in them. It was quite apparent that the pinkette was a sucker for rules and when it came to it, she was willing to drive a hard bargain. Sakura's voice had been tinged with irritation and she was daring Lucy to try and prove Sakura wrong.

This was the Sakura the that Naruto, Sasuke and Ino knew from their childhood. She wasn't soft and docile. She was a force to be reckoned with and this was only a slight glimpse into her personality.

And Lucy was in awe.

She knew the pinkette had to be more than just the kitten like creature she had been the entire day. No, that wasn't possible. Sakura harnessed a strength in her that could be seen even with her silence if one looked. But clearly, she took time to open up. But Lucy was pretty sure that when it came to both of them, Sakura had unwittingly taken a big leap in her principles of order and step taking.

"Really? But here we are. Having only met today and already shared intimate physical moments based only on our mutual attraction. You _kissed_ me back Sakura. And not just any kiss."

Lucy spoke with amusement and Sakura had brought her chin in her hand and a slight frown marred her features. Suddenly she looked up and spoke with a slight smile of her own.

"Well that is because we are like fireworks and they are spontaneous. And the only step they require is to light them up."

Sakura looked at Lucy from beneath her eyes innocently, a smile playing on her lips.

Lucy chuckled at the pinkette's response and was shocked at how the girl had found logic even in their crackling chemistry. It was enough to make Lucy move forward and crush Sakura in a hug as she laughingly spoke.

"You my kitten are absolutely brilliant."

Both girls laughed together.

Their voices sounded like tinkling bells and even as they made their way to nearby ice cream parlor hand in hand, there laugh remained musical.

 **Author's Note: Uh… don't ask me where I got the ideas from…. I didn't write it alone, if that helps a bit to clear my name!**

 **Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuri Tails**

 **Sakura on Heat**

Sakura couldn't sleep. Her mind was too preoccupied with everything that had happened today between her and Lucy. She blushed as soon as Lucy's beautiful face came on her mind.

Touching her own lips lightly, her mind wondered back to the kiss they shared. Her first kiss.

'Her lips... t-they tasted so good.' Sakura lightly shook her head as she held her pillow close to her, daydreaming about Lucy. Her touch. Her warm breath, her bite in her earlobes.

'Gosh I am turning into a pervert...' A sigh left her lips but she couldn't help but think about her.

'I wonder how her t-tongue tastes... Gosh! Stop it Sakura! Too far!'

...

Her cheeks were on fire, and so was her body and her sudden desire to touch herself.

'What is happening to me... just in a day... what have you turned me into?' Sakura, much to her annoyance couldn't help but masturbate. Something she didn't like to do usually.

Her slim cold finger reached under her nighty and found the warmth of her chest. A small squeeze increased her breath instantly.

'T-This is bad...' "Ah... *huff*... I can't stop..."

 ***Ring Ring***

Sakura almost jumped up cold from the sudden vibration and ring tone from her phone. The type of startle you get when doing something wrong and being scared of being found out.

"Hello?" Sakura answered quickly, not sparing a glance on the caller ID.

" **Yo forehead! It's me Ino. Open the door, I am outside your house."**

"Outside?" Sakura questioned as her eyes went to the wall clock. "Ino, it's almost Ten!"

" **Oh stop your bitching, I am bored. Let's watch some movie."**

"Ino... we have class tomorrow?"

" **Yes we do, and I am staying over tonight, if you don't mind."**

Sakura rolled her eyes, already knowing the tone she was using. It was the tone when Ino wanted to emotionally blackmail someone. And the worst part? It actually work!

"Fine... coming..."

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"So? What do you want to watch?" Sakura questioned as she sat on the couch beside Ino. They both got under the blanket with cold drinks and pop corn next to them.

This wasn't a first time. They had made such arrangements many times before. Gossiping, arguing, watching movies or playing video games.

But today it was slightly different. Sakura was feeling a different sense of nervousness sitting beside Ino, under the same blanket. She had hard time to look at Ino in the eye and speak normally like they used to. All because of her earlier encounter with Lucy. And to make matters worse, she was extremely horny. The occasional touch from Ino's knees on her leg was making messing with her judgements.

'Wait Sakura, you need to calm down... take a deep breath... good. Ino is your friend, who happens to be a girl... wait... do I like girls?... stupid question, I definitely do... but it's the worst time to realize that. Keep your mind focused... Ino is-"

"Yo?"

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise as Ino was extremely close to her face. Her lips looking extra pink, her eyes looking extra big and her breath smelling extra nice and warm.

'Sakura calm down... this is Ino... your friend.'

"Oi? Forehead? You been spacing out for a while? Is everything okay?" Ino asked.

Sakura couldn't trust her own voice. So she just nodded.

"Your face is all red, you have a fever?" Ino asked worriedly. Before Sakura could answer, Ino put her forehead against hers. Their nose touching while her breath was against her lips.

"Well it doesn't seem -mhmmm!"Both Ino and Sakura fell down from the couch, entangled in the blanket as Sakura crushed her lips on Ino's.

Ino's eyes stayed wide, her limb temporarily frozen from the shocking act that was taking place. Sakura had her eyes closed tightly, tears gathering around as she continued to kiss her best friend. She didn't have the courage to break the kiss and look at her. She was ashamed. Her tears were proof of her fuck up.

Ino regaining her mind from the shock, light pushed Sakura up as their lips left each others warmth. A trail of saliva connecting with a thin line which slowly faded. Sakura soon began to hiccup lightly and tried to get off her but was startled when Ino stopped her, keeping a farm hold on her shoulders.

"Sakura, look at me." Ino began but Sakura abruptly shook her head, still keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"She tried to get off Ino but was stopped yet again.

"Sakura please, open your eyes. I won't eat you alive come on!"

... Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she met Ino's concerned ones. A drop of tears fall from her eye on the bridge of Ino's nose.

"So... what is all this about?" Ino asked gently, not wanting to hurt her friend or scare her any way.

Sakura looked away with shame.

"Sakura, something happened, I can tell. Please tell me?"

Ino's voice had a soothing effect which eased her worry a bit. She still wish this awkward moment could be deleted but it was not possible. The best thing to do would be to explain everything to Ino. And that's what she did. She told her everything about Lucy, and her being extremely horny. Which took a lot of swallowing her own pride to express.

"Oh, so you are a lesbian?" Ino asked, this time slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable on the compromising position they were on. But she didn't want to push her off her and make things worse.

Sakura slowly looked at Ino and nodded shyly. "I found out I like girls... I don't know if I like boys... but..." She trailed off.

"O-oh... I see." Ino replied.

...

...

"L-let me get off you..." Sakura slowly requested as she looked at Ino with teary eyes.

"R-right... no..."

"No?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Yes, I mean no!... I mean... let me h-help you." This time it was Ino's time to blush.

Sakura widened her eyes momentarily as she looked at Ino. "Wait Ino you are lesbian?!"

Ino rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend with a straight face.

"Why?"

...

"No I mean... you never said anything about liking girls..." Sakura replied.

"Neither did you." Ino countered with equal fierce.

"Well I found out today..." Sakura replied.

"Me too." Ino replied with a grin.

"You too? How?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well~ it's a long story. But for now let me help you." Ino began to open Sakura's buttons on her shirt.

"W-wait Ino." Sakura took a hold of her hand and stopped her. "I c-cant do this to Y-you."

Ino looked at her with her eyebrows raising a question. "Why?"

"Why? Ino we are friends! I c-cant k-kiss you." Sakura replied with a blush as her eyes trailed back to Ino's watery luscious lips Ino didn't have to explain anything as Sakura crashed her lips hungrily for the second time. Ino let out a laugh as Sakura kissed her again and again.

"S-Some *mhmm* one is *ha* hungry." Ino couldn't help but tease her friend. It was really weird for both them but between all these awkwardness, one thing was clear. They found each other extremely hot and sexy to take things further.

"Shut up pig, *huff... huff* just... shut up." Sakura was in a mess. She was wet, her mind was clouded. The only thing she wanted was to taste Ino's tongue.

And she wasn't going to let her shyness stop her from getting that

"Open y-your mouth." She whispered in sultry voice.

Ino felt a tingling sensation in between her legs from her extremely arousing voice.

"What's with you all wanting me to open my mouth?" Ino asked with a chuckle, remembering her earlier meet with Mirajane.

"S-Shut up... just..." Sakura trailed off, her whisper going lower and lower.

"Or else what? Forehead?" Ino smirked.

"Or... I will make you..." Sakura hissed lightly, growing impatient by the second.

"And how *ahhh!* *mhmmm!*" Ino had no idea Sakura was daring enough to shove her tongue like that on her mouth. But what she didnt even think about was her fingering her so casually. Ino began to moan in between the tongue kiss as Sakura pushed one, then two and then three fingers on her wet clit.

Ino began to thrust up for her fingers to reach deeper into her pleasure.

"F-faster!" Ino screamed as she broke the kiss but was soon forced back to a heart stopping smooch. Ino would think she would be the dominant one between her and Sakura. Oh how wrong she was. She felt like a virgin right now as Sakura violated her mouth like a hungry animal. Her lips were already sore from Mirajane, now Sakura was making things worse. But she could care less. She liked it.

"S-Sakura... f-fuck ahhh... me...ahhhh... please!" And she came on Sakura's hand. Sakura was startled from the liquid against her hand. Her mind came back to reality as she let go of her and sat down horrified.

"I am so sorry Ino!"

Ino lightly shook her head ash she breathed heavily for a good two minutes, trying to get over her orgasm.

"You bitch!" Ino growled as she jumped on top of Sakura as she bit her lower lips harshly causing the pinkette to scream.

"I-Ino! It hurts! AH! Get off me! I swear you are cutting my ahh!" – **Slap**

Sakura was dumbfounded from the stinging feeling on her cheek.

Soon realizing what happened, she swung her fist as hard as she could, punch on Ino's Jaw. Ino feel back with a screech.

The two girls looked at each other angrily before jumping on each other like animals. Punching. Slapping. Biting. Kissing. Slapping again.

This continued for a while until they fell on each other, lips cut open and punch marks on their faces.

They were completely drained.

"W-what the heck just happened..." Sakura spoke after catching her breath.

"No kidding..." Ino replied as she looked at Sakura. Her face had multiple scratches and cuts while her lips were completely red with blood.

"Sakura we need to see a doctor..."

"No... I kind of like it." She replied with a chuckle.

"Oh... me too."

...

...

"Ino."

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuri Tails**

"I am so sorry Ino!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Waking up naked beside Ino, who was just slowly opening her eyes, was the last thing Sakura wanted in the morning. She felt ashamed of herself as everything from last night flashed in front of her and hit like a tornado. She hated one night stands. And she hates even more now that it was with Ino! Her best friend who was supposed to stay! best friend.

"*Yawn* what's wrong forehead?" Ino sleepily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Everything is wrong! This!" She pointed at Ino's naked self then hers. "Us! We are friends!"

"Oh are we? After you fucked me whole night while I told you to stop?" Ino being fully awake now, started to tease her. She then climbed towards Sakura and licked her cheeks lightly, causing Sakura to turn bit red and wet instantly.

"Your face smells of my cum. You really don't know how to hold yourself do you?" Ino grinned.

"S-Stop! I-it was a mistake... I... I can't do this... I..." She began to lightly tear up. Ino sighed and stopped to tease her further.

"Why? Did you not enjoy last night?" Ino asked, slight hint of sadness to her voice.

"Of course I enjoyed it!" Sakura blurted out without thinking causing her to hide her face on Ino's chest, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Awww how cute!" Ino cooed as she patted Sakura.

"Stop... don't make fun of me." Sakura groaned as she snuggled against Ino.

"Hai hai. So why is it wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura stayed in the semi-hug position for a few moments before letting go off her as she looked at her.

"I...I think I fell in love with Lucy." Sakura finally admitted.

Ino shrugged. "Well, I guess. So you don't want to cheat on her, is that it?"

She nodded and lightly blushed. "I am happy that you liked me last night though... it makes me really happy." Sakura spoke with the cutest smile ever, causing Ino to blush in the process.

"Gosh Sakura... we been together for years and we do this after we start falling for someone else... it's just isn't fair." Ino softly laughed.

"No kidding... wait, you like someone too?" Sakura asked.

Ino grinned. "Yup! She is a lot like you... well at least in the bed. Gawww!" Ino motioned a scratching scene like a tiger, implying how Sakura scratched her face last night.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled throwing the pillow on her face.

"Oh Ino! Fuck me please! Let me eat you~" She continued teasing, mimicking Sakura in a sultry voice.

'Gosh... last night was a huge mistake...' Sakura thought with a blush as she stood up, finding their clothes laid down in different places.

"Breakfast?" Sakura asked as she put on her pants.

"I was hoping to eat your juice, but you just put on your pants, so~"

"Ino!"

"Haha~ sorry!"

...

"Pfft... I am making instant noodles, go get a shower quickly and then I will. We have class in an hour."

"Oh right, wanna join me in shower?" Ino asked innocently, supressing a giggle as Sakura glared at her.

"Ino!"

"What? It will save time, and it's not the first time we took a shower together~"

"But it's the first time we spent the night together like that!"

"Like what?"

...

"Like me fucking you senseless and making you scream like a blonde whore! Happy now!?" Sakura glared as Ino laughed hysterically.

"Too much info, haha! How kinky you are."

...

'Last night was a huge mistake...'

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" Naruto asked seeing Ino and Sakura, bruises, scratches on their face, cut marks on lips. It looked like they were jumped on by a wild tiger.

Tigress in their case.

"I-I-" Sakura stuttered but to her aid, Ino answered instead.

"We just got into a fight last night. It got a little out of hand but nothing bad, we patched up!" She then lightly shoulder bumped with Sakura. "Right forehead?"

"H-Huh? Oh, right!"

...

Sasuke slowly walked behind Ino and touched her side of the neck, earning a hiss from the blonde.

"Just a fight? Why do you have a hickey here?"

Both Ino and Sakura went completely stale as if their soul left them.

Ino was the first to recover and answer.

"I-It's none of your business, move!" Ino slapped his hand off her neck and quickly took a hold of Sakura's wrist.

"Let's go, we getting late!"

"Wai- ah- Ino!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood there as the wind blew past them.

"Is it what I am thinking it is?" Sasuke spoke, breaking the silence.

"Judging you, you are probably thinking Sakura-chan bite her."

"Exactly."

Naruto chuckled. "She isn't an animal teme, it's probably from one of her boyfriends." Naruto explained as he put his hands behind his head.

"Then why was Sakura blushing?" Sasuke asked knowingly.

"You are creeping me out teme, don't give me weird thoughts about Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever, none my concern what they do in the bed. But if she gets hurt like this everyday, we have to stop Ino."

...

"Dude... you are honestly creeping me out now... do you mean they... u-uh... l-l-like d-d-did it?!"

"Affirmative. Possible. Maybe."

... "English please, no hablo hhsfhsbwjs"

" **Just** keep an eye on Sakura. I will keep an Eye on Ino." Sasuke explained as he began to walk inside the classroom.

"You know that's called stalking?" Naruto asked with a poker face.

"We need to do it in order to make sure Sakura is safe from Ino's assault."

"Right... but honestly if this whole thing is a misunderstanding, I will tell everything to Sakura chan and then you can do you best explaining yourself to her." Naruto rolled his eyes as the two went to their seat.

"And if I am right, we need to stop Ino."

"Hai Hai. Now stop using your creepy head while you are in the class."

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Lucy was having a horrible day. First she had forgot to put an alarm, which lead her maid, Virgo to throw a glass of water on her once she refused to wake up.

"I shouldn't joke with her, she took the throwing water seriously!" She hurriedly ran up the stairs. She was already late for the first period, which meant she had to take a late note from the Office.

"Hi! I am Lucy Heartfilia and I am late!" She half yelled as she gasped for hair, hunched over on her knees.

"Umm, we cannot issue late notes, this is the international funding side, you need to go to the student services."

Lucy sighed and gave a quick apology. "Which floor is the student Services?"

"First floor, it's on the right side from the entrance."

...

'Great, I came all the way up here for nothing...'

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Lucy double checked the sign board on top of the office to make sure it was the student services. Once confirmed, she smiled at the guy and asked for a late note.

"I am sorry, but our system is actually rebooting, we can't print out a late note at this time."

Lucy inwardly groaned. "Can I maybe get a hand written note?"

"It's not possible. Everything is paperless. Just attend your class and tell your teacher about it and it should be fine."

"Oh! Thank you sir!"

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

She hurriedly went back to the third floor and went towards her classroom. The door was open and the first thing she noticed was a mop of pink hair. A smile induced with a smirk brushed on her face. Her day suddenly turned from bad to awesome once their eyes met. Sakura smiled, shyly fixing a strand of hair behind her ears. Lucy grinned and without realizing, she stepped inside the class and began to walk towards her.

"Ahm. You are late Miss Blondie, care to show your late pass?" The teacher's voice brought her back to reality.

"Uh sorry Mam! But you see, the office systems are on reboot and-"

"No late pass, no entrance."

"But-"

"Leave. You are wasting time."

Lucy slumped down as she glanced back to Sakura who chuckled and stuck her tongue teasingly.

As she turned around and walked outside, she smirked. 'Stucking her tongue at me, you will wish you hadn't, my dear strawberry."

Sakura felt a chill on her back. While Lucy laughed.

( **SCENE CHANGE)**

Ino stood in front of Mirajane's office. She was informed by Lee that there were some urgent matter that needed to be discussed on her office. Ino knew what 'urgent' matters they were. Not that she was complaining but she didn't like to ditch Sakura again for lunch. Without knocking, she just walked in. As expected, she saw the white haired beauty sitting on her desk, doing some paper works. Seeing her enter, Mirajane raised her eyebrows. "You are supposed to knock."

Ino rolled her eyes and closed the door behind once she stepped in, locking the door from inside.

"I expect you to drop that bossy attitude if you expect anything to continue between us." Ino spoke in a rather annoyed tone.

Mirajane raised her eyebrows as she sat straight, putting her paperwork on hold.

"You are my plaything. You don't get to decide how I play with you." Mirajane spoke in an overly disrespectful manner. Ino twisted her eyebrows. "I am not your plaything, _you_ don't get to decide anything." Ino hissed as she walked towards her and jumped on her lap, sitting straight to her, face to face. "So Miss President, if you want me to suck your pussy right now, drop that attitude." She whispered in a sultry tone. All the while, Mirajane sat without being intimidated the least. Granted their compromising position was a huge turn on, she hated being said no. Mirajane smiled as her hand caressed Ino's cheeks.

"Good-Ouch!" Ino hissed as Mirajana took a handful of her hair and twisted with a hard grip.

"W-what are you doing? Let go!" She tried to move but it only made her twist her grip again.

"Shh. Plaything should know their place."

"I am not-" Ino instantly froze once a very familiar noise reached her ears.

It was her own voice. Her moaning.

Ino's mouth went agape as Mirajane looked straight at her in the eye, a scary stare. Intimidating.

"Imagine how the audio shut you up, so think what will happen once this video reaches pornhub." Mirajane grinned, a very chilling grin.

"Y-you can't do that! Y-you are in the video too!" Ino desperately tried to act strong but she was weak under her stare. She felt powerless. Both physically from the grip, mentally from the Intimidating atmosphere that Mirajane had.

"My dear blonde slut, I can always blur my face and show the world what a slut you are" She replied as she twisted her hair again, causing Ino to hiss loudly.

"Shh. Plaything should only make noise when I say so."

Ino helplessly looked at her with terror. "Mira you c-can't do this... p-please!"

"Oh? I can't?" She asked with amusement. Ino knew by now that this girl was dangerous. She was completely being blackmailed and she had no idea how to get out of this situation.

"You must be thinking how you can get out of this situation." Mirajane spoke as if she read her mind. Seeing Ino slightly tear up, she grinned.

"Now that's a cute expression that I didn't expect from you."

...

"Mira please! AHH!"

"I said, plaything doesn't have a say." She twisted her hair again as Ino suppressed the pain and not make any noise.

"Good, you are learning fast." Mirajane then let go off her hair, much too Ino's favour. She quickly tried to get off Mira's lap, only to be stopped by her. Ino took a hold of her left breast and pulled her harshly.

"Where do you think you are going? You want the video leaked?"

"W-what? No!" Ino looked terrified.

"Then be a good plaything and start sucking. You wasted ten minutes. I expect some good tongue action." Before Ino could have a say, Mirajane pushed her down in between her legs on the same spot that she was yesterday. Ino looked up helplessly only to meet cold glare from her.

"Do I need to teach you how to open a zip now?"

With a heavy heart, Ino opened Mira's zip and tucked her underwear. This was the first time she felt disgusted to lick her clit. She wanted to vomit. All the enjoyment from her first encounter was gone. Her love for the white haired princess was gone. Replaced with hate and disgust.

"I told you to suck it, not lick. Looks like I have to leak *anghhh*" Mirajane moaned as Ino gave her the best suck yet. Quite unexpected even by her standards.

"G-Good... y-you *ahh!* are learning – ahh yes, deeper please!"

... Ino had her eyes closed as she sucked her with all her might.

'What have I got myself into...'

"B-by the way *ugh* I said deeper!- g-good... as I was saying- ah... ha...- what happened to y-your face? You got *angh... ah!* bruises all over your face."

Ino didn't answer as she continued to suck. Mirajane didn't want her to stop but not getting an answer from her plaything was hurting her pride. She twisted her hair again and forced her to look up.

"I asked you something!"

Ino looked at her with anger as she spoke. "I was fucking Sakura. Whole night. Got a problem?!"

Mirajane looked visibly shocked for a brief second but replaced it quickly with a smile. The sweetest smile that Ino ever saw from her. Which scared her. By now she knew this smile was just a facade. Behind that sweet innocent face lied a disgusting one.

"Sakura huh?"

...

"If you so much as touch her!" Ino began but was soon silenced by a hard slap.

"Go back to sucking, my dear plaything ; )."

( **Scene Change)**

"Hey Lucy, feeling better?" Sakura asked with sarcasm as she sat beside her in the cafe. Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Please, I am having a shitty day today... I don't think it will get any better."

Sakura slowly laughed as Lucy looked at her.

'She sure looks cute when she smiles.' Lucy noted. She reached her cheeks and lightly brushed her, catching Sakura off guard. A blush flushed her face as Sakura's heart began to race.

"W-what are you d-doing? We are in the cafe!" Sakura whispered slowly.

Lucy didnt faze. "Shall we go to the toilet then?"

Lucy expected a no or a blush from the girl, but to her surprise, Sakura slowly nodded.

"We s-should."

"Wow... are you Sakura? Who are you?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Wanna go or not?!"

"Definitely!"

 **(THE END)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a quick update, hope you like it!**

 **Review nd suggestions are welcome. But Kakashi won't be part of anything. Sorry but I am not comfortable writing him in this fiction.**


End file.
